Paragon Kankonian
Paragon(鏡,'' Kagami) is the main protagonist in the fanfiction, Dragonball: Redemption created by Beserchart486. He is the older brother to Sarth Kankonian, and the son of the deceased King Mortark Kankonian. He along with his brother were sent back to the past as infants by their father to avoid the eradication of the race. Being raised by an evil Tuffle Scientist who wanted revenge on the saiyans, Paragon grew to be very powerful combantant earning the nickname "The One Man Army"(ワン·マン·アーミー,Wan man āmī), from Vegeta himself, a testimony to his abilities.'' ''Personality'' Despite containing the cells of evil and stern people and being raised by an evil Tuffle scientist), Paragon is a very kind, and loving person. This is continously displayed throughout the story, and is one of the reasons that Paragon wasn't even capable of killing the Tuffle Scientist after she admited to using them. As a young child, Paragon his brother Sarth, and the scientist would invade other planets and command her the two Kankonians to kill everyone on it, however Paragon would usually spare majority of his people, apologizing before and after wounding them. Paragon has also been shown to be extremely calm and collective, and because of this, he is only seen enraged once throughout the entire story, and that only occurs after his brother Sarth is brutally murdered at the hands of Omega Shenron. Paragon also is a very sagacious, being able to predict his enemies tactics before they even know it themselves. According to Vegeta, this trait is his most fearsome along with his abnormal strength. These two traits are what makes him an unstoppable warrior. Although he hates killing, Paragon will do what is necessary, if the situation calls for it. During the battle with Omega Shenron, realizing that Omega Shenron was truly evil, Paragon continued to bombard him with everything he had, even wounding him greatly. After wounding him, Paragon slowly charged up a blast capable of killing the dragon however, this was stalled after Omega Shenron shot a blast towards a city, resulting in Paragon having to stop it, allowing the dragon to escape. ''Abilities'' 'Genetic Compositions and Unique Traits' Paragon is composed from the cells, and energies of the following people: Broly, Cooler, Piccolo, Janemba and lastly Hirudegarn. Paragon also has the abilities to use a lot of their attacks such as Death Ball, Death Beam. Unlike Cell, when Paragon uses one of these attacks his energy doesn't mimick the person whom he recieved the attack from, but it stays as his own. ''Paragon also have the ability to regenerate, obtained from his Namekian cells. However Paragon cannoto regenerate if his head is gone.'' Inheriting from Cooler, Paragon can survive horrific injuries, and after recovering due to his possession of saiyan cells, he recieves a enormous increase in strength. In addition, he can also survive in a vacuum of space, and can even convert water into nutrients. Technique's Power up – The ability to increase and suppress his power level. Ki Sense-the ability to sense other's ki. Zenkai-From his Saiyan cells, Paragon has the ability to become significantly more powerful after recovering from severe injuries.This ability, combined with his regeneration power, makes him near invincible, and can only be defeated if his entire body (right down to the cell) is completely destroyed, otherwise he will just come back, stronger than ever. Flight – The ability to fly. Ki Blat – The most basic form of energy wave. Kamehameha – A blue-colored, powerful ki wave attack. Bunkai Teleport – Stemming mostly, if not completely, from his power to control reality which he inherited from the cells of Janemba, Paragon has the ability to fade backward while he is breaking into cubes, very similar to the Instant Transmission, only he does not leave all at once. This ability actually pulls him through more portals much like Illusion Smash, it only looks like cubes. This is supported when Vegeta fires a blast at the space Janemba just left, but the blast hit him where he reappeared as if it traveled with him.. ''''Physical Mass Manipulation – Paragon is apparently able to physically alter and Deconstruct/Reconstruct the mass of objects. He can transmute objects, as was seen when he turned a club into a sword. Paragon can also change other objects into miniature version of himself and fire energy shots from the holes on his chest and back.' Masenko – A quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. '' ''Afterimage Technique – An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after-image behind. Levitate – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki.'' Telekinesis – Controlling and manipulating people or objects with the mind. 'Sai Sei'' – A Namekian trait that allows Paragon to replace limbs lost in battle as long as his head remains intact.'' Cloning – A technique where Paragon divides himself into two or more versions of himself. *''Tri-Form – A technique where Paragon divides himself into three versions of himself.'' *''Multi-Form – A technique where Paragon divides himself into four versions of himself.'' ''Supernova – In his first transformation, Paragon has the ability to gather tons of ki in seconds to create the supernova.'' ''Eye Laser – A small thin beam shot from both eyes.* 'Darkness Eye Beam' – An attack similar to the Eye Laser but instead of going in a straight line, this attack moves in a horizontal direction.'' ''Instant Transmission – A technique which allows Paragon to teleport anywhere in an instant, but he has to have an energy source to home onto.'' ''Dark Eyes – Paragon can turn into a mist to prevent damage and reappear in front of the enemy for a surprise attack. This move seems to be reflex, making Paragon invincible due to his intangibility. This technique can only be bypassed when Paragon is physically attacking, which makes him briefly tangible as he needs to be tangible to hit something.'' ''Gigantic Flame – After using the Sei Sei to make himself gigantic, Paragon charges all his energy up to unleash an enormous storm of pure fire that demolish anything in its path, due to the incredible heat generated from all the ki energy in Paragon's body. Upon contact with a big point, such as a building, the flame creates a gigantic explosion. '' ''Power and Transformations'' Due to Kankonians being created through the use of energy, similar to that of Baby, Paragon naturally possessed a great deal of strength, even for a Kankonian's standards. Paragon as an infant was born with a power level of 7,500 and at the age of five his power had tripled, becoming 22,500. Due to his extensive training through the use of gravity, Paragon's powered began to grow more rapidly, and at the age of ten, his base form's power already exceeded that of Frieza. Although he possessed this power, he was never fully able to control it, until he trained with Gohan after the conclusion of Gt. After training with Gohan, Paragon's Legendary Transformation was able to dominate, Vegeta's super saiyan 2 transformation, however was no match for the Super Saiyan 4. Eventually, Paragon went beyond a normal Kankonian's level, and activated his Legendary Transformation 2, which was able to fight head to head with Vegeta's Super Saiyan four, however due to Paragon's dense flesh, he was able to absorb more damage, which helped him win the battle. ''Legendary First Transformation'' A transformation, only usuable by Paragon, his speed and strength is capable of even defeating a super saiyan 2, with relative ease. After transforming, Paragon's hair become a bright red, his eyes become a dark blue, and his muscle mass increases greatly. Paragon's power level is so high in this form that it was sensed from Other World by Piccolo. However this power is not without it's disadvantages. If Paragon loses control of this form when transforming, his power could cause great damage to himself and to the environment around him. Originally, when powering up into the form the earth would often respond from this massive power by emitting outpours of lava onto the crust, however once Paragon learned the ability to instantly transform this no longer occured. '' ''Legendary Second Transformation A much more powerful version of the Legendary First Transformation, Paragon surpasses all limitations of a Kankonian. By using his Human cells to access his emotions, an enranged Paragon activated this transformation in desperate attempt to save the Earth from his own brother Sarth. In this form, Paragon grows taller and his muscle mass increase greatly, and uniquely his flesh becomes much denser, making it six times as dense as human flesh. Because of that, Paragon is able to take much more damage and also it makes it harder for blast to penatrate his organs. In a sparring match with Vegeta, while in this form Paragon is able to go head to head with Vegeta, and eventually overpower him. Even after the battle, Paragon still possessed the strength to fight and win against a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, Also, according to himself he could potentially destroy a planet easily. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Android Category:Good Android Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Article Stubs